disney_junior_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess gingereena
Biography Gingereena Rose Puckett is the Fifth Official member of the D.J.P. she's a doll created by Madame Felicity in China, who later moved to France in a Toy Store. she is internally 14 years old, But physically she looks like a 9 year old. Not only this, but she is also the Female Version of Pinocchio. She attended tarroy school of arts before moving to Italy and attending Pinocchio's school. She is even the main protagonist to Disney's Fan-Made Pixar movie, Gingereena, and it's 2 Sequels. Personality *Simple *Sweet *Needy *Delicate *Graceful *Compassionate Allies *Gepetto *Figaro *Ciciara *Purplella *Blue Fairy *Pammy Puppet *Jiminy Cricket *Baya Butterfly *Jennisa cricket Family *Pinocchio husband *Ciciara pet *Fred pet *Cleo pet *Figaro pet *Figaro & Cleo's kittens pets Disneyastrology According to Disneyastrology, gingereena is virgo. this makes her needy at times, and a bit rushful with things. but her good traits include being compassionate and sweet. Gingereena movies Gingereena appears in her film trilogy as the leading character. in the classic, she must defeat her mother's so called friend, marissa, who turned her to stone. but only with the help from purplella the purple fairy, and the blue fairy too. in part 2, she gets promoted and her dancing career moves her and her mother to Italy. there, she meets Pinocchio, who she immedietly falls in love with. however, everything isn't all peaches and cream--cause 2 girls named caprice and Candice are jealous, and want to break them up. they attempt this by poising Pinocchio's food during their date night, and gingereena from this point must find the romance rose awake him. in part three, gingereena travels to our modern day world through a well portal after Pinocchio gets swiped by no other than cinamonette, her main rival. she must get him back before she forces them to get married. Kingdom hearts Gingereena makes an appearance in k.h too. in the first one, she gets kidnapped by a mysterious shadow who wants to use her for her magic powers. it's up to sora and the gang to rescue her in time. kingdom hearts: the anti-verse attacks, she, sora and the gang must get Pinocchio away from cinamonette. Fate Gingereena grows up, and ends up having 4 kids with Pinocchio. this includes angeline, jazzline, travis, and oakenette. she also works as an actress now, and is the wife to Pinocchio. House of mouse Gingereena appears in the house of mouse, also. she comforts Pinocchio in the episode, 'jiminy cricket', where she aids him during his time of misunderstandment. also, she makes a cameo in, 'goofy's menu magic', where she is accidentally given red velvet shake instead of red velvet cake. Four fun performers Gingereena is sided by 3 other ballerinas: velveetza, passionette, and rubilinda in this 10 episode mini series. Her team must compete against the four feisty gymnasts to win the heart of a boy named salom wallace. This series takes place before the gingereena movie trilogy. Appearance gingereena has springy, ringlets of neon orange hair tied up with gold bows and thick ginger colored eyebrows. she has a really slender body with noodle long legs, green eyes with long lashes, and a small nose with freckles. she wears a gold and aquamarine leotard with a red tutu atop that. on her feet are a pair of aquamarine ballet shoes. in her modern day outfit, she wears a gold t-shirt with a red g on the front. she wears aqua colored jeans and white sneakers under with red laces. also her hair is tied back into a ponytail, she wears a gold headband, and she has long side bangs. useually, she wears purple lipstick and black mascara. Gingereena (the tv series) On october 15th, 2014, gingereena got her own tv series released. It is a 30 episode series with so far 1 season. more info on this is posted on a different page. Disneyland Gingereena appears as a Meet and Greet Character at Disneylands all across the World. Favorites * The Colors are Gold, Red and Aqua *Boys with Dark Hair *Crème Puffs *Red Velvet Cake *Pink Lemonade *Dresses with Lace & Frills *Dancing *Singing Triva *Gingereena is a Fan-Made Character. *Before she meets pinocchio, gingereena has another love interest on a boy named salom wallace from four fun performers. *Ginger originates from rassi eye, and was later picked up by disney and made specifically for Pinocchio. *Gingereena is also half britelite, and half disney. *Gingereena is possibly related to giselle from enchanted. *She appears on deviantart.com. *Her Official Birthday is September 19th. *Gingereena looks up to barbie as her model,Mulan is her other when it comes to Chinese fashion. *Although she's the counterpart to Pinocchio, she looks bipolarly different from him. *Another Gingereena style has her with raven hair, blue eyes, a red tutu, blue bows in her hair, red lipstick, and brown ballet shoes so she can perfectly match pinocchio as his gender bent counterpart. *The two Disney movies, Pinocchio and Gingereena have a connection: The Blue Fairy appears in them both. *Gingereena's nicknames are Gigi, and Ginger. *Gingereena is the first J.D.P. to have neon hair; the second is princess star, who has neon blonde hair. *Gingereena is part Chinese, and part French. *Gingereena is the first to have kids; the others are melody, wendy, and alice. *Purplella is the blue fairy's daughter. Category:Offspring of j.d.p